She'll Always Be Here
by OutlawedAngel
Summary: Fanmade revised version of the fight with Kishin Asura. WARNING: Rated T for Character Death. / SoMa. / Two-shot.


**A/N: **This is a little fic I wrote when I was stuck in bed because of an injured knee.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Soul Eater._

__O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

As the three academy meisters stood together in perfect harmony, before going to the Kishin, Maka Albarn spoke, "Kid? Black Star?" Death the Kid and Black Star turned their heads to face her, "Yeah?" "What is it?" Maka took a deep breath before asking, "Would you rather die in place of your weapons?" Black Star and Kid eyed each other before nodding in agreement, "Yes." Maka sighed in what seemed to be relief, "Then here's the plan…"

__– _Time skip a few minutes –_

Maka straightened, "Are we in agreement?" The two boys with her nodded. There was shifting coming from their restless weapons and Soul, Liz, Patti and Tsubaki appeared on the surface of their weapon forms, "What was all that about Maka?" The scythe asked – seemingly furious he'd been left out of what appeared to be an important strategy conversation.

"Never mind about it now, Soul. We've got work to do. Let's go!" Maka shouted, and the meisters were running towards the Kishin Asura. They found him not long after and Maka glanced at Kid and Black Star, "Are we all clear on the plan?" The Death God and Assassin nodded.

"Good."

__– _Time skip the first half of the original fight –_

"Back off!" Maka shouted. Death the Kid and Black Star landed heavily on either side of her. She turned to Black Star, "Hey, Black Star. You're the one that has to finish him, if Kid and I die. Understand?" Black Star nodded mutely. He wasn't going to argue or be smartass to Maka now. She was putting her life on the line to save the others, so he'd do his part to save her too.

"Tsubaki! Liz! Patti! Soul!" Maka called calmly. The weapons listen attentively, "If anything happens your meister, you retreat straight away, understand? Find a way out of here and get your meister to safety. Do not for any reason stay and try to avenge them." Maka didn't need their verbal agreement. She could feel their souls agreeing with her, no matter how much they hated the decision.

Soul was seething but he would do as she said. _Anything _to keep his meister safe. So keeping him warm with the assurance he'd get her out in time, the dark laughter from Asura chilled him to the bone. He focused his attention entirely on Maka's wavelength and almost cried out when he felt the fear she held. The _fear _and the _determination_ that was overtaking her soul was almost excruciating to witness.

Maka was keeping a secret from him. A secret that Black Star and Kid also seemed to share. He could feel it. Something wasn't right. But before he could call out to her, he felt the air around him tense, Maka's grip on him tightened and then the screamed words of, "Black Star! Kid! NOW!" The next thing Soul knew, was he was flying through the air and landed with a clatter beside Tsubaki, Liz and Patti.

Transforming back, the weapons were only just quick enough to see a blast of red energy, the trajectory, aiming straight for them – scratch that… for their _MEISTERS_! At the last second Maka, Black Star and Kid had thrown their weapons behind them, spread their arms and had taken the fatal blow. It dawned on Soul that this was their big plan.

_Sacrifice themselves for their weapons_.

The dark laughter was back as three bodies hit the cracked earth with dull thuds. The artillery looked on with blatant horror. Unobserved by them, the barrier around them started to wane and finally, it vanished completely. The academy teachers took their chances and leaped in to the almost forgotten fight. Nygus, Sid, Stein, Marie, Spirit and Azusa held their own against the Kishin as the weapons retreated with their injured meisters.

As nurses from the academy treated the three with haste, the weapons cringed at the sight of their bedraggled partners. Tsubaki was in shock, Liz's cheeks becoming increasingly damp from tears, Patti abnormally grave and Soul quaking in what appeared to be trepidation and inadequately restricted fury. A backward glance showed the teachers had calculatingly defeated Asura. But it still didn't take away the hatred towards the insane man who had almost killed their friends.

__– _Time skip two and a half days. At the hospital – _

The three heart monitors that were connected to the meisters were beating steadily, a good sign for it had almost been three days since the attack. Black Star was already awake and looking kind of tired. Kid had been up and about on the start of the second day – with being an immortal Death God and all. But Maka was still out cold and that worried them.

At exactly 3.00pm on the third day, Maka's heart monitor started to crash and the nurses leapt to try and control it. Soul was restrained by Stein and Spirit as the wild beeping echoed around the hospital. Then, at 3.04pm, Maka Albarn was pronounced dead.

There was no heartbeat that could be detected.

No soul wavelength that could be sensed.

No vital signs that could be seen.

It was over. The Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn Supernatural tag team were no more. When Maka's body was moved to the morgue, Soul holed himself up in his room. Curled underneath the blankets, with Maka's stuffed teddy. The one her mother gave to her for her sixth birthday. He had all but barricaded his bedroom door, in an attempt to keep everyone out.

Not that anyone had tried to get in.

Soul Eater Evans was spiralling downwards fast and not even Lord Death could save him now. He spent more and more time in the Black Room, where he would sit in that velvet chair, staring up at the picture of Maka and him, shaking hands after becoming partners. He could not bring himself to regret that day. Despite being in the music room, away from the others, and unintentionally becoming Maka's weapon, Soul could not bring himself to hate her for finding him.

_Maka meant the world to me, _he mused silently as always. _She was always there no matter what stupid things I did._ The little demon that sat on the piano said nothing, sitting as stiffly as if he was set in stone. Soul sighed dejectedly, he couldn't go around moping like this any longer, he knew that. Then _why_ did he want to end it and join Maka again? He knew for a fact that if Maka was still with him, he would be clutching his throbbing head, laying on the ground by now. He supposed the same thing would happen if she found out he'd died too.

"You have a visitor."

Soul's head was thrown back so quickly, he thought he gave himself whiplash, as the little demon announced the intrusion of his soul. But the anxiety quickly passed as he spotted that all too familiar black dress, those glowing emerald eyes and the soft as spun silk ashy blonde hair. He inhaled sharply. It was her…

"Maka."

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

**A/N: **_And there is my poor excuse for part one of this two-shot story. Flames accepted. I don't particularly care what you say, so you can flame it or love it as much as you want. Review button's down there._


End file.
